When Things Go Bump In The Night
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: What will happen to The Doctor when Rose hears him bumping into things, but she doesn't know who it is? Completely random one-shot.


**Disclaimer- The only money I have is the money I got for my birthday. 'nough said there.**

**A/N- I think this is probably the most random thing I have ever written. I don't even know where it came from, so you have been warned. It. Is. Random! **

**When Things Go Bump In The Night.**

The Doctor and Rose had just gotten back from saving yet another planet, this one was about to break into an all out war. That was around about when The Doctor had decided to try and talk the two main Prime Ministers leading it, into talking to each other first. Amazingly talking first and blowing each other up as a last resort had worked. But now Rose was exhausted and startlingly, so was The Doctor, or at least that was what he had said. So The Doctor had decided that, before they took of, they should both get some sleep.

The Doctor was lying in bed at what he guessed would be about 1:00 am. He was hungry and a little bit bored, but he had promised Rose that he wouldn't come out until the morning. It was going to be a very long night.

He got up about an hour later because he was positively starving. And he thought a banana would be an excellent midnight snack. Rose would never even know that he'd left his room.

He walked into the kitchen looking for a banana that he had peeled earlier that day, but trying to find it with out turning on the light. Unfortunately for him instead of grabbing a banana, he grabbed a pear. "How in this wonderful universe did I manage to get those to fruits mixed up?" The Doctor asked himself, as he spat it out and tried to get rid of as much of the pear taste as he could. "One tastes brilliant, and the other tastes, well, completely disgusting." The Doctor continued talking to himself.

The Doctor then turned around for round two with the fruit bowl, but ran straight into the corner of the bench instead. Sucking in deep breathes so he didn't end up yelling out in pain and waking Rose up, he sat down on the chair in the kitchen and when he could talk again, he started muttering things in Gallifreyan that could never be repeated in public, because the person saying it would likely cause a riot.

He heard someone coming up behind him but before he could investigate further he was sit across the back of the head with a bat of some sort.

* * *

Rose rolled over and looked at her clock (that was set to London Time.) 2:00 am. She sighed and tried to get back to sleep before The Doctor came rushing in talking at a million miles a minute about another great planet they could visit. But before she could fully get to sleep she heard a bump, and it sounded like it had come from the kitchen.

A hundred questions rushed through her head, could someone have gotten into the TARDIS? After all, they were still parked on an alien planet, that twenty-four hours ago, was on the brink of war. The scary thing about the people of that planet was that they were shape shifters. And they had caused The Doctor a lot of stress because of it. They could become anyone at any time and it was very frustrating trying to figure out who was who, because it was near on impossible. Could it just be The Doctor? But he said he was going to sleep, and that he wouldn't be out 'til morning.

It could just be The Doctor, Rose thought, but it might not be. The TARDIS security systems weren't quite right yet. The Doctor kept saying he was going to fix that, but in Roses opinion, so far he had just made it worse. So out of bed she jumped and with her she took a cricket bat that she had found lying around the TARDIS.

Rose slowly walked out into the kitchen and saw a figure sitting at the table, mumbling something in another language, one the TARDIS wasn't translating for her, she thought about it, it could be The Doctor or it could be a shape-shifter. So deciding that it was better to be safe than sorry, Rose hit him.

"Ouch! Rose!"

"Doctor?" Rose asked, "I'm so sorry," she said sounding very guilty for hitting him.

"Who else would it be?" The Doctor asked in a frustrated tone, and possibly a little bit pained too.

"I dunno, I just heard a bump, an' I went back to the ol' days at the Powell Estate! It's a bit of a reflex."

"A reflex? You hit me with a cricket bat!"

"Well, you shouldn't 'ave been out 'ere." Rose said in a tone that made The Doctor think that she'd won the argument, but The Doctor couldn't let her have that one, not after she'd just hit him. With a cricket bat! Of all things a cricket bat!

"I had a bit of a craving for a banana," The Doctor said, distracted by looking for ice to put on his head. "I can't find any ice," The Doctor mumbled more to himself than Rose, in a frantic tone. His head was really starting to hurt.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Rose asked.

"I don't think that'll do much to stop my the back of my head turning into the size of a melon, but I do think that's a fair apology." The Doctor said with a smile.

**So? Bit too random? Let me know.**


End file.
